


Shooting Arrows

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archery, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Swordfighting, killian/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought having an awful aim would bring such good things to your life. Being Robin Hood's younger sister can be a hard task, but there might be someone willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Arrows

“God dammit!” you scream as another arrow misses the target by a massive lot. Like for real, it seemed as if you had been aiming for that small rock 10 feet to the right from the actual target.

Arrows were scattered all over the soil of the forest. You had actually lost count of how much time you had spent practicing your archery.

It had never been so difficult to be Robin Hood’s little sister. You by far sucked at shooting arrows. Not even a crossbow would do the job for you. You had thought that here in Storybrooke, where now you and all the Merry Men lived after the second curse hit the Enchanted Forest, you’d probably have a chance.

Living with Robin Hood as your big brother was a little hard. On the days before he married Marian, you had to prove that you were up to the task of being a part of the Merry Men, which was something you wished for as long as you could remember.

Being as petite as you were, you would usually be given tasks such as sneak in little places, help them on their way to somewhere, steal small things. Which were usually the most precious ones. Sneaky as you could be, Robin would let you out of the action as often as he could persuade you to.

Robin was by far the best brother you could ask for. He took care of you in more ways than one. He was always there for you, he gave you your first bow, and he tried teaching you. It wasn’t his fault it didn’t work out. You just sucked at it.

So now that you were in Storybrooke, you would spent hours and hours practicing, in hope that maybe you would get better at it. Silly you.

“Ok, just one more. This one will hit it I know it.” You said drawing the string back as you place the arrow in the bow. You take a deep breath, draw the bow until you feel the string touch the side of your nose. You steady your aim and let the arrow fly.

“BLOODY HELL!” Someone shouts in the direction your arrow flew to. “Oh my God.” You say dropping your bow to the ground and running to where the scream was heard.

A few feet next to your target there was a man, with your arrow in his hand. “I believe you missed by a smidge.” He grins at you mockingly “Oh thank God, I thought I had hurt you!” you say embarrassed as you take the arrow he is handing you.

“Not at all. It takes more than a stray arrow to hurt this pirate.” He straightens the collar of his leather jacket, giving you the flirtiest wink ever. “Who are you?” he asks to you.

“I’m Y/N of Locksley, Robin’s sister.” You say sheepishly as you stretch your hand to him. He greets your hand with his right, because on the other one, there’s a hook. Which makes you raise an eyebrow. “Oh that, a lovely gift from our current dark one. I’m Killian, but mostly everyone calls me Hook.” He says gesturing to where his left hand should be.

“Oh, so you’re Captain Hook.” You smile at him after he finally lets go of your hand. “So you’ve heard of me.” He quirks an eyebrow at you, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Barely.” You say nonchalantly, shrugging slightly. “Sorry about the arrow by the way.”

“Don’t worry at all, love. It barely missed me but I’m better than ever.”  Hook gestures for you to forget about it. His accent showing more by the second.

“I think that’s the closest I’ve ever been to hitting a target.” Both of you chuckle as Hook nods. “I’ll give you that.” He smiles as you both walk back to where you had left your bow.

You pick it up from the soil, sighing in the process. Defeat shadowing your features. “Having a hard time, are we?” Hook helps you get rid of your quiver and starts to pick up all the stray arrows you had shot in your practice session. Which to say the least, were a few dozens.

“Yeah, I just don’t seem to get the hang of this. I’m awful with the bow and arrow. And I’m Robin Hood’s sister for fuck’s sake.” You growl under your breath, finally feeling stressed up with the archery matter.

“You know, just because your brother is good with the bow and arrow doesn’t mean you have to.” He places a hand on your shoulder, soothing you. “Why is it so important, anyways?”

“Because there’s nothing I want more than for him to see I’m worthy to be a part of the Merry Men, to become his right hand.” You reply, as you tuck the arrows into your quiver.

“Well, since it seems like it is more than important for you why don’t you let me help you, love?” Hook flashes you a dashing smile as the both of you walk out the forest and lead to nowhere specific.

“Not to sound rude or anything but, how could you teach me archery?” you ask timidly. Hook lets out a chuckle and runs his hand through his hair. “I never said anything about archery, Y/N. I could teach you sword-fighting.” He says stopping in his tracks to look at you.

“Oh, really? I’d love that.” You grin and look at him in the eye. Those beautiful blue eyes that look at you amused. “Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse to spend time with me and get me to fall for you?” you tease him, a smug smile on your face.

“I can assure you it is, love.” Hook smirks at you, a playful glint shimmering in his eyes. “We start tomorrow, lass.”

Clacking sounds can be heard, the sound of metal against metal, clashing with one another.

“Come on, love. Show me what you’ve learned.” Hook grins as he lunges forward with another blow of his sword, in a fraction of second you block it from hitting your face.

We had been doing this for weeks. Becoming more acquainted with the sword and with each other. The tension was a real matter. Of course he was flirty, it seemed like his natural state. But he was also caring, he truly worried you might get hurt in his lessons.

Silly you once dislocated her shoulder. You tried to thrust your sword with more enthusiasm than necessary, causing a shot of pain trough your right shoulder. He immediately dropped his sword and took you in his arms, running along the streets until you were with the Mother Superior, who cured it with a flick of her wand. He had been so gentle with you, how could you help but fall head over heels for this gorgeous man?

“Argh.” You grunt in effort, blow after blow. You dodge and thrust trying to disarm the other. Usually you’d be the one disarmed, not today.

Hook chuckled as he pinned you to a tree, sword menacing against your throat.

“Remember, you’re either stronger or smarter than your opponent, love.” Your sword keeping his from doing any harm to you. “Which one will be, sweetheart?” He says, a mischievous glint in his eyes, an eyebrow raised.

“The latter.” You whisper, feeling his breath fan your cheeks. Your faces inches away from each other. You close the distance between you, your lips brushing against his. He presses his lips harder against yours, lust and desire caressing your lips as he runs his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You allow him, both of your tongues fighting for dominance. His swords lowers, his hook resting gingerly above your waist. You smile into the kiss before breaking it. Your sword giving the final blow to disarm him. It flies to the side, the metal clacking on the ground. He chuckles and runs his hand through his dark hair, eyes glistening.

“You sneaky lass.” He snorts as you drop your sword as well. Both your hands gripping the collar of his jacket. “Oh cry me a river, Killian. You know you love me.” You tease him wiggling your eyebrows at him as you laugh lightly.

“You got that right, love.” He smirks and catches your lips once more, this time caring, sweet and tender. You both smile after breaking the kiss, your foreheads resting on each other. You were never more grateful you had missed your target.


End file.
